Brotherhood Ascension
by Red Witch
Summary: Here it is. What happened with the Brotherhood during Ascension? Find out in this completed five part fic! Celebrate the joys, tears and triumphs as the fourth season ends for our favorite bad boys (And girl).
1. Just Another Day in Paradise

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well 'Ascension' was awesome. But what was the Brotherhood's perspective during it? Here is what happened from their point of view. **

**Brotherhood Ascension**

Chapter 1: Just Another Day in Paradise

"I don't believe this!" Lance grunted as he fiddled around with the kitchen sink using a wrench. "Come on! Come on!" 

"What are ya doin' Lance?" Todd hopped in.

"I'm directing the latest Jackie Chan movie what does it look like!" Lance snapped at him.

"Uh I don't think you're gonna get any water from there Lance," Todd scratched his head. 

"Please don't tell me that they shut our water off again," Lance groaned.

"Okay I won't tell you," Todd said.

"Figures!" Lance threw the wrench violently at the sink. "Didn't we just pay the water bill?"

"With what?" Todd asked. "All that moolah Pietro had in his debit card was gone last week." 

"In other words we're broke again," Lance snapped. "Great! Just great!" 

"Well I got the mail," Pietro walked in. 

"Anything?" Lance dreaded the answer.

"Well bill, bill, hate mail, bill…" Pietro sorted through the mail. "A flyer asking for our support for Kelly for mayor…"

This was received by a loud raspberry from Todd. "My sentiments exactly!" Lance grumbled. 

"Yeah according to the newspaper I swiped yesterday the latest polls show him with eighty percent of the voters supporting him," Pietro remarked. 

"Only eighty percent?" Lance asked sarcastically.

"Well there's always that five percent that's undecided," Todd remarked. "I hear not only is Kelly gonna make all mutants register, he's gonna try to take away any property any mutants own in town."

"So in other words they're gonna take our house?" Lance's jaw dropped. "They can't do that!"

"They've done it before," Pietro informed him. "They did it to the Native Americans and then they did it to the Japanese during World War II." 

"So once again history repeats itself and throws up right on the shoes of the Brotherhood!" Lance hit the wall. 

"You don't know if that will happen," Todd pointed out. "Kelly ain't even in office yet."

"But he will be Toad," Lance sighed. "He will be, come on with the platform he's running on? He's a shoo in!"

"Yeah I can count the humans that are on our side on one finger," Pietro grumbled as they went into the living room. "And the X-Geeks have done absolutely no good I can tell you that! All this talk of living in peace with humans is total bull!"

"I'm with you," Todd sighed. "Life stinks if you're a mutant." 

"He's got the right idea," Pietro groaned as he looked at Fred. He was still wearing his bathrobe and passed out in his chair in the living room, snoring. "What's the point of doing anything today?"

"Yeah it's not like we gots nowhere to go," Todd grumbled. "No school, no friends, no jobs…"

"Who'd hire us?" Pietro picked up a stray Ping-Pong ball and lay on the top of another chair. 

"Good point," Lance remarked. "In other words its another day in the crappy life of the Brotherhood. I don't even know why we even stay in this town!"

"I tell you one thing, the day Kelly gets into office is the day we'd better move outta town," Todd picked up a marker and started to randomly draw on the walls.

"You know for once you have the right idea," Pietro sighed. "There's no point in fighting anymore. We've got nothing, we are nothing, there's nothing left."

The doorbell rang. "And on that cheerful note we get to see who's at the door," Lance sighed as he went to answer it. 

"I hope it ain't a bill collector," Todd remarked as he followed him. "There's nothing worse than a bill collector showing up at your door."

Lance opened the door to reveal his ex-girlfriend. "Kitty?" His jaw dropped.

"Hey Lance," Kitty said, she looked like she was bracing herself. "We need to talk." 

Lance looked at Todd. "Okay so I was wrong," Todd shrugged. "There are worse things." 

"I hate my life," Lance groaned. 


	2. The Recruitment Speech

**The Recruitment Speech**

"Kitty what are you doing here?" Lance asked. 

"Lance I…we need your help," Kitty said. "Magneto is alive."

"What?" Todd gasped. "But how…?" 

"Apocalypse," Kitty. "He's brainwashed him to do his bidding. Not just him, The Professor, Storm and Mystique." 

"Mystique's alive too?" Todd snapped his fingers. "I should have known it was too good to be true." He hopped off. "Now I'm really depressed." 

"Okay Kitty last I checked Mystique was just a big hunk of stone which Rogue shattered into a million pieces," Lance folded his arms. "So what the heck is she doing with Apocalypse? And what's this about Storm and the Professor?"

"I don't understand it much myself either," Kitty sighed. "But Beast thinks that when Mystique touched that disk to release the third key it activated some weird kind of transporter that transported her body to somewhere else while it left some kind of residue which fossilized."

"In English?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"It left behind a bunch of dead skin cells which turned to stone that resembled Mystique," Kitty shrugged. "I don't get it either. I guess it really was condensation instead of Mystique crying way back. You know when Kurt thought it was really her?" 

"Okay," Lance looked at her skeptically. "So what is going on then?" 

"What's going on is that Apocalypse is going to try and change the whole world into mutants and he's using the others to do it," Kitty said. She then explained to him the events that happened earlier. "So will you help us?" 

"Let me see if I get this straight," Lance looked at her. "You want us, a group of losers who you always beat, to help you fight not only Apocalypse but the four strongest mutants on Earth? Four guys who before were always able to kick our butts? And now they're even capable of taking down armies of giant Sentinels? Us? A group of losers and hoods if I remember your own words correctly."

"Uh well…" Kitty gulped. "Yeah that's about it." 

Lance gave her a hard look. "Forget it."

"Come on Lance at least ask the others," Kitty said.

Lance casually glanced at the Brotherhood in the living room. "Hey! You guys feel like going to Mexico and fighting Magneto?"

The answer was obvious. Pietro was lying on the top of the chair blowing the ping pong ball on his mouth. Todd was now drawing glasses and a mustache on a snoring Fred. "Forget it," Lance attempted to slam the door in her face.

"Are you serious?" Kitty said as she stuck her foot in the door. "After everything I just told you?"

"Look," Lance told her. "If Magneto couldn't stop this guy, what chance do we have?"

"Well none if you don't try!" Kitty shouted.

"Sorry Kitty," Lance started to close the door. "Just let Apocalypse turn the world into mutants. Maybe he's onto something!" He shut the door and started to go upstairs.

Wanda was on the stairs as well. She glared at Lance giving him an accusing look. "What?" Lance glared as he walked past her. "Don't tell me you want to fight your own father?" 

To his shock she walked out the door. Lance turned around and went up to his room. He lay down on his bed and sulked. _What the heck is Wanda doing? In the first place the only reason Kitty asked us was because they were desperate! Second, what would be so bad if Apocalypse turned everyone into mutants? It would serve some of those bigots right! _

He grinned for a second, imagining Kelly on Election Day suddenly turning blue and furry like Mr. McCoy. _I would pay to see that! Kelly as a mutant! If he survives…_

Lance frowned. "Even if he did die he'd deserve it…" He said trying to convince himself. "I mean if everyone was a mutant there'd be no more mutant witch hunts. There'd be no reason for people to hate us…Except for the X-Geeks but who cares what they think. If they survive. Who am I kidding? They're as good as dead!" 

He closed his eyes tightly. "Just forget her. She doesn't want you anymore. She dumped you remember? Just put her out of her mind. You're better off not thinking about her. You're…"

"You're talking to yourself again aren't you?" Todd hopped into his room. "Hey where'd Wanda go?"

"She just went off with Kitty, remember?" Lance groaned.

"Oh…" Todd hopped out. Then he zipped back in. "_SHE WENT WHERE?" _

**Next: The Brotherhood finally change their minds. However how are they gonna get to Mexico? Find out in the next chapter! **


	3. You Let Her Go WHERE?

**You Let Her Go Where? **

"YOU LET MY SNOOKUMS GO OUT THERE TO GET KILLED?" Todd shouted. 

"SINCE WHEN DOES ANYBODY LET WANDA DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE?" Lance shouted back. "Besides she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." 

"Father couldn't handle Apocalypse!" Pietro snapped.

"He couldn't really handle Wanda either," Lance pointed out. "But maybe you're right. We should go after them." 

"You're damn right we're going after them!" Pietro snapped. "Wake Freddy up! I'm going to see if they've left yet!" Pietro zipped off.

"Fine, I don't know why we care about Apocalypse and saving the world anyway!" Lance threw up his hands. 

"We don't," Todd glared at him. "But we **do **care about Wanda!"

"Well then why didn't you go after her?" Lance glared at him. "Oh right, you were too busy doodling on Blob to pay any attention."

"Pay attention to what?" Fred walked in with marker all over his face, still in his bathrobe. 

"Okay here's the rundown," Todd told him. "Magneto and Mystique are alive, Apocalypse got control of 'em. He's also got Storm and Xavier and he's going to use the pyramids all over the world to turn people into mutants. Wanda went off to help stop them."

"Why?" Fred started to ask. 

"Because a lot of people are gonna get killed in the process as well apparently," Lance told him.

"Let me finish, didn't you go with them Lance?" Fred blinked. "I mean, out of all of us you're the most responsible one."

"Cause I didn't want to get killed by Magneto in Mexico!" Lance snapped. "Which is gonna happen anyway because now we gotta go help save Wanda from her own father! Which is really going to be the perfect ending to this perfectly crappy day!"

"Maybe it's cause you didn't want to fail in front of Kitty again," Fred scratched his head.

"WHAT?" Lance shouted. "That has got to be the most…ridiculous…. Insane…. Stupid…" 

"Accurate?" Todd cocked an eyebrow. 

"SHUT UP!" Lance snapped at him. "I am so over her!" 

"Are you?" Todd looked at him.

Before Lance could protest any further Pietro ran in. "Okay they're all gone but I'm pretty sure Wanda's headed for Mexico."

"Fine I'll go get in the jeep and pack the suntan lotion!" Lance snapped. "It's pointless now. We'll never catch up to them!"

"Oh yes we will," Pietro grinned. "I've got an idea. But first…Blob put on some pants will ya?" 

************************************************************************

"I can't wait until Election Day," Kelly said to his campaign manager. "You know at first things were a little bleak but now I see a bright future for humanity."

"I've got your jet waiting for you," She nodded as she checked some papers. 

"Yes a quick meeting with the governor is all I need to get my campaign really into high gear," Kelly nodded as they went downstairs. They were in a hotel near the airport. "I was lucky to get the loan of that jet on short notice."

"Better take good care of it," She warned him jokingly. "That jet belongs to one of our biggest backers. It's his personal favorite and if anything happens to it…"

"He'll have my hide," Kelly laughed. "Don't worry. I think I'll be able to keep track of one jet. Nothing's going to happen." 

They rode to the airport and went to the airfield. "Okay so where's the jet?" Kelly looked around. 

A man covered with green slime staggered up to them. "Uh sir, we have a slight problem."

"What? Wait a minute…" Kelly looked hard at him. "I know that slime! It can't be! It just can't be!" 

"Someone's stealing the jet!" The campaign manager shouted as she pointed to the jet taking off into the sunset.

"Not just anyone…" Kelly growled. 

"We're not going to get our deposit back are we?" She sighed. 

"YOU LITTLE PUNKS! YOU STOLE MY JET! COME BACK HERE WITH MY JET! FIRST THOSE FREAKS TRASH MY SCHOOL, THEN THEY TRASH MY OFFICE AND NOW THEY'RE STEALING MY JET! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BROTHERHOOD PUNKS ARE DEAD!" Kelly jumped up and down. "DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" 


	4. What A Trip

**What A Trip**

"Okay where's Mexico again?" Fred scratched his head as he looked at the map.

"It's that big thing underneath the U.S. Freddy," Pietro remarked as he flew the plane. "Don't worry all we have to do is fly south and we'll find it."

"Is this it?" Fred pointed at the map.

Todd looked at it. "That's Canada yo! You got the map upside down!" 

"Oh," Fred turned it around. "What about here?" 

"That's China! That's not even the right continent!" Todd snapped. "Why did we give the map to the guy who flunked Geography class?" 

"Who needs a map?" Pietro said. "I know where I'm going!" 

"I'm gonna die…" Lance moaned in his seat. 

"Not before Apocalypse kills us yo," Todd told him. "Pietro are you **sure** we're going the right way?" 

"Yes I'm sure!" Pietro snapped. "For the thirteenth time Toad we're on course!"

"Well how will we know when we get there?" Fred asked.

"Blob it's a huge blackish purple dome over a pyramid surrounded by exploding Sentinels," Pietro said sarcastically. "Something tells me it's going to be hard to miss!"

"I can't believe we're going off to help the X-Geeks save the world," Fred shook his head as he threw away the map. 

"Boy they must be desperate if they need us to help them," Todd grumbled. "Besides we're doing this for Wanda, not them! Right Lance?"

"I don't know why I am doing this!" Lance moaned as he held his stomach. "Why am I doing this? I hate flying! Humans are nothing but jerks anyway! It would serve the X-Men right if they lost! If Apocalypse wins mutants will rule the world. It makes sense to make more of us. I don't want to die! Why am I doing this? This isn't going to change anything! I have nothing more to prove to her! Why should I do this for her? Why?"

"By 'her' I'm taking a wild guess that you're not talking about my sister are you?" Pietro glared at him.

"Hey keep your eyes on the sky will ya!" Lance snapped.

"Oh great!" Fred groaned. "Here we go again! Just what we need! Another 'Kitty Pity' session!" 

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Todd glared at him. "I knew it! I knew it!" 

"I am not!" Lance snapped. 

"Oh please," Todd groaned. "We're all doing this because we care about someone! Well in our case it's Wanda." 

"In mine it's partly because of Wanda but mostly because I have nothing better to do," Fred told him. "Besides, you losers would be lost without me!" 

"Yeah right Freddy," Pietro groaned. "Now shouldn't there be a jungle around here somewhere?" 

"Lance look at me!" Todd snapped. 

"Fine, anything but the window," Lance moaned. 

"Lance do you know why I'm here?" Todd asked.

"For Wanda what a shock," Lance drawled.

"Right," Todd snapped. "Me, weak stupid little Toad that she always knocks into the wall. But I still love her anyway. I may not be able to do much, but I couldn't live with myself if I let her get hurt and I couldn't help her. And that's exactly how you feel about Kitty even after all the garbage you two have been through! And don't you deny it!" 

Lance was silent. Todd continued. "Maybe it isn't the best reason to fight…or the most thought out…or…well you get the picture. But it's still a reason nonetheless, even if it is a little selfish! We're Brotherhood. We don't for stupid ideas that may or may not come true. We fight for the people we care about! I know deep down you care about Wanda too. And you still love Kitty. Why I have no idea! Admit it! Admit it!"

"I ADMIT IT!" Fred started to bawl. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU GUYS TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

"Not you Freddy!" Todd slapped his head. "HIM!"

"I can't help it!" Fred sniffed. "You guys are the only real friends I've ever had in my life…or in some cases a very close approximation," He looked at Pietro. "I'd miss all of you. Even Wanda. I… I LOVE YOU GUYS!" He grabbed Todd and Lance and gave them a huge bear hug. 

"Way to go Toad!" Lance snapped. 

"Oh lord we're doomed," Pietro groaned. 

"Yeah…Freddy…We love you too…" Todd gasped. "Can we breathe now?" 

"Why am I here?" Lance moaned. 

"We're so doomed," Pietro groaned. "Ah! Here we are! Pyramid right below!" 

Lance looked down. "Pietro…that's not a pyramid. That's Cinderella's Castle! We're over the Magic Kingdom you idiot!" 

"Oh so it is…" Pietro looked at it. "I was wondering where those roller coasters came from." 

"Okay it's official," Lance said. "We're all flying to our deaths!" 

Half an hour and several wrong turns later they managed to fly over a familiar looking pyramid. "We're finally here!" Todd whooped.

"About time," Lance grunted. "Now are you sure this is the right place?"

"Well let's see," Pietro noted. "Pyramid…broken Sentinels, everything is either destroyed or on fire. Yup this is the place." He landed the jet nearby. "Okay so where's the gang?" 

"Looks like they're down for the count," Todd remarked as he looked out the window. 

"I see Kitty, Roberto, that Angel guy and Scott's brother…" Pietro remarked. "What's his name again?"

"Alex," Lance told him. "Where's Wanda?" 

"Over there!" Pietro pointed. "She's trying to destroy the pyramid all by herself!" 

"Yeah and she's got company!" Todd pointed. 

"Magneto!" Pietro gasped as he saw him raise up several tons of debris in order to squash her. 

"FATHER!" Wanda shouted.

Pietro didn't hesitate. He ran towards her and scooped her out of the way. "Pietro?" Wanda blinked.

"Hey sis," Pietro let her down gently. "You look like you could use a hand."

"So we bummed a jet," Todd said as he hopped along with the other Brotherhood members. "Got lost, and still somehow managed to get here! Come on! I'll hold you for a while!" He hugged her.

Wanda found that she had enough strength to throw Todd several feet. He was about to make a smart remark when he noticed that the jet behind them was lifting on it's own accord. He barely managed to hop out of the way. They all jumped behind Fred who used his strength to stop the jet. 

Lance saw Kitty lying there unconscious. He went over to her, placing his hand on her neck and forehead, checking her vitals. Rage flowed through his very being. Seeing her lying there broke loose a dam of emotions that he had tried to shut out. 

"Avalanche, bring 'em down!" Pietro ordered. 

It was all Lance needed to let it loose. 

Kitty slowly awoke to the sound and vibrations of a powerful rumble. The first thing she saw was the ground opening up ahead of her and cascading over Magneto, trashing the pyramid as well. Weakly she looked up and saw Lance hovering over her, protecting her body with his as he attacked Magneto. "Lance?" She whispered. 

Lance glared at the spot where he buried Magneto. He looked down at her. All the rage and anger faded at that moment. "Hey Pretty Kitty," He said softly as he took her face in his hand. "Miss me?" 

"Lance…" Tears brimmed from her eyes as she reached up and hugged him. "I knew you'd come. I knew you weren't that heartless." 

"You should know that I could never say no to you by now," Lance hugged her back as the sky crackled with energy above them. 

"The others?" Kitty looked around.

"They all look pretty much out of it," Lance told her, helping her up.

"I'll go check on them," She went over to Alex. 

"Did we win?" Todd looked around. 

"Don't you ever learn?" Pietro looked at him. The sky was now dark with thunder and lightning and what was left of the pyramid was glowing. It was obvious that they did not complete their objective. 

"Oh yeah we never win," Todd said. Then he barely dodged the spinning tail of the jet as it sliced though the trees and earth. Then it went straight for where Magneto was buried. 

"Oh great," Fred grumbled as Magneto rose from his earthly prison. "Round two."

"Is anybody else…?" Todd looked around but the others were still unconscious. "Nope just us left to die." He dodged some more debris. "Well it's been nice knowing you guys!"

"If this is our last stand…" Lance moved with the Brotherhood into formation. "We'll do it together." 

"Well that's a cheery thought," Todd grumbled.

They all stood there as Magneto rose, awaiting his attack. Then suddenly he collapsed in a heap. "Hey! We won!" Todd said in a surprised tone. "We actually won."

"Father!" Wanda ran over to him. The metallic controllers all on his body were falling off. 

"Oh man my head…" Roberto groaned. 

"Anybody get the number of that semi?" Alex grumbled as he stirred. 

"Oh **now** they wake up!" Todd grumbled.

"Angel's still out cold," Kitty said. 

"No problem," Fred picked up the still unconscious Angel on his shoulders. "Hey can we go home now?" 

"Here's our ride," Alex pointed at the SHEILD carriers landing nearby.

"Good cause ours is totally trashed," Lance remarked as he went over to Kitty. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," She leaned against him a little as he put his arm around her. "Nothing a few weeks in the intensive care unit couldn't cure."

Magneto had opened his eyes now and both Wanda and Pietro were helping him. He looked dazed and confused, but grateful to be with his children again. "Come on Father," Wanda said. "It's time to go home." 

****

Next: The conclusion and all the fun and festivities that go with it! 


	5. Together Again

**And now, here's how I think season 4 should have ended from the perspective of all us Brotherhood fans! **

**Together Again**

As they rode back home Lance and Kitty sat together holding each other. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Kitty smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm an invincible X-Man remember?" 

"Kitty I…" Lance began.

"Lance I…" Kitty said at the same time.

They stopped and looked at each other. "I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time, hugging each other.

"I didn't mean it when I called you a hood," She said softly.

"I didn't mean to act like one…" Lance replied. 

"Lance for the longest time I…I…" Kitty started to say. Lance put his finger on her lips to stop her. 

"Let's not fight anymore," Lance said softly. "Let's forget everything and start over. No blaming for what happened in the past. I want a whole new beginning for us."

"I'd like that," Kitty said. 

"Oh for crying out loud just kiss each other already!" Todd snapped at them.

"Yeah listening to you two babbling on like that is making me airsick!" Pietro remarked. He was sitting with his father and sister.

Both grinned and kissed each other. "Well its about time you two made up," Roberto shook his head. 

"Yeah I know Scott is just gonna **love **this," Alex laughed. 

"I dunno," Warren had recovered. "Nearly getting killed while saving the world kind of puts a new perspective on things. Something tells me Scott will come around."

"And something tells me you don't know these people very well do you?" Todd asked. 

Lance broke away. "Kitty…I …I…"

"What is it Lance?" Kitty looked at him with adoring eyes.

"I think I'm going to be airsick again," He stumbled away to a nearby corner.

"Some hero you got there," Pietro snickered to Kitty as Lance threw up.

"That's our Avalanche," Todd laughed.

************************************************************************

The next day both the X-Men and the Brotherhood members were assembled at the X-Mansion near the gazebo. "Boy these guys sure know how to throw a party!" Fred called out cheerfully as he munched down on some chips.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Blob," Pietro said.

"Where's your father?" Kitty asked. She was hanging on Lance's arm. 

"He felt a little uncomfortable so he went back to his base," Pietro told her.

"Well that's some good news," Logan grunted as he walked up to them. 

"So what happened to Trask?" Lance asked. 

"Last I heard since his spectacular failure Fury had him locked up and he threw away the key," Logan grinned. 

"Well I hope that's the last we ever hear of those stupid overgrown transformers," Pietro remarked.

"So do I kid," Logan sighed. "Charles wants to make an announcement so gather around." 

They went over to the gazebo near the ocean. "Hey did you hear?" Bobby said to some of the X-Men. "One of Kelly's backers is suing him! Something about a wrecked jet or something."

"Or something," Pietro whistled. He whispered to Wanda. "Remind me to thank Fury for pulling those strings for us." He then noticed someone. "Hey Daniels!"

Evan turned to look at him. "Okay Maximoff let it out. I know you're dying to insult me."

"What?" Pietro smirked. "I just wanted to say it was nice to see you trash Duncan and those jerks. Good work." 

"Well this is a sight I'd never thought I'd see," Todd shook his head. 

"Yeah I'd never thought Pietro would complement anyone except himself," Kitty smirked. 

Evan looked at him. "Thanks man, uh…I was sure you'd make cracks about…"

"The way you look?" Pietro waved. "Please, in your case it's an improvement. Not that you were ever in any competition with me in that department or in any other for that matter." 

"Now that's the Pietro I know," Evan rolled his eyes. "So how fast did Duncan get out of jail?"

"He didn't," Todd grinned. "He's still in there."

"You mean he's still in jail for attacking mutants?" Evan asked incredulously. 

"Hell no," Lance grinned. "The meathead had a few cans of beers to boost his courage before he went after you. They got him on a drunk driving charge!" 

They all gave a short laugh. "Yeah, he's looking at a three to five year stretch easy," Todd grinned. "Last I heard he was sharing a cell with a guy named Big Butch Johnson. There is justice in the universe after all." 

"Attention everyone!" Xavier said. "I'd like to speak with you all."

"Oh great," Pietro groaned under his breath. "Just what we need, a speech by Baldy Warbucks." 

"Thanks to you all we have averted catastrophe," Xavier said somberly. "It was not without it's price however. But steel is forged through fire and like it we have been made stronger. We have prepared for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse." 

"That must have been a fun trip," Todd muttered to Fred. 

Xavier continued. "Many challenges still await us, but I saw some who have been our enemies become friends. And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of  
friends become the most terrible of enemies. I saw my X-Men grow and change."   
"Hopefully they'd have changed their underwear," Fred giggled at Todd quietly. 

"And of course I saw that some people never change," Xavier gave a wry look at the Brotherhood.

"Was that a crack?" Todd asked the other Brotherhood members.

"SHH!" Lance shushed him. 

Xavier continued. "But one thing was clear: that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-Men will always be there ready. And of that, I am proud."

"Ahem," Pietro tapped his foot rapidly.   
"And I am also proud of the Brotherhood as well," Xavier added with a wry smile. "This is a day for new beginnings. I hope that we will all learn from this and work together to a brighter future for all of us." 

"Fat chance," Pietro muttered underneath his breath.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe you Pietro," Wanda groaned. "I can't take you anywhere can't I?" 

"Hey I am not the one who started that food fight," Pietro told her. 

"But you are the one who made those comments," Lance glared at him. "You just had to make that joke in front of Daniels didn't you?" 

"Hey I specifically said it was about a **human **smelling like he lived in a sewer," Pietro said. "Not a mutant that lived in one! Besides, some people are way too sensitive." 

"Yeah he could have been talking about Toad for all we know," Mystique muttered. They were at the Brotherhood house in the backyard later in the afternoon. Magneto was there in a suit and tie. Some other guests were in the backyard as well. 

"You're still in a mood because of Rogue and Kurt aren't you?" Irene asked her. "Raven I told you that your plans would backfire, but did you listen to me? Noooooo!" 

"You know it's really annoying when you go on and on about how right you are all the time!" Mystique snapped. 

"Oh shut up and break out the beer," Sabertooth snapped. 

"I could go for a scotch myself," Mastermind sighed. "Maybe a double." 

"Okay who want's their burger well done?" Pyro called out as he charred some burgers and steaks using his flame-throwers. 

"It's real swell of you to throw this party for us," Todd remarked to Magneto. 

"Well I didn't want Sabertooth or Mystique to be left out of the celebrations," Magneto told them. "And they couldn't have gone to Xavier's…for obvious reasons." 

"Yes we didn't want anyone eviscerating anyone," Mastermind smirked. "And I'm not just talking about Sabertooth."

"How would you like to find this spatula shoved so far up your…" Mystique began threatening him. 

"ENOUGH!" Magneto snapped. "I have an announcement to make."

"Another one?" Todd muttered to himself. 

"Fellow mutants," Magneto began. "We have all been through difficult times but these events have made us even stronger. And my recent…experiences have caused me to reflect on my actions. I know now that mutants must all work together if we are to survive and take our rightful place in the world. And the Brotherhood must be united as one."

"Yes…" Mastermind sighed. "Wonderful…I hate my life." 

"Shut up and pass the chip dip," Irene told him. 

"You're the precog, look into the future and find it yourself," Mastermind grunted. At this Irene hit him on the head with her cane. "OW!" 

"What about the Acolytes?" Lance asked. "I mean where does the Brotherhood stand with them?" 

"I realize now that I have…misjudged your loyalty," Magneto told them. 

"Translation: Now that the Russkie joined the X-Geeks and Gambit's taken off again he needs all the help he can get," Sabertooth groaned. "So he's stuck with you twerps!" 

Todd looked at the others. "We'll take it." 

"Things are going to be different this time," Magneto promised. He flinched as he saw the barbecue grill go up in flames. "For starters I will fund your housing from now on. And the first thing I am going to do is pay the water bill."

"You are?" Fred asked.

"Well if my own children are going to be living here of course," Magneto said. "Even though I have…other arrangements I promise Wanda and Pietro that I will be spending a lot more time with you."

"You mean that?" Pietro asked.

"Yes I do," Magneto nodded. 

"Oh Father that's wonderful," Wanda hugged him. 

"I think I may just vomit," Mystique grumbled. 

"Also I think the Brotherhood would benefit by a slight change in the chain of command," Magneto said.

"Oh no…" Lance groaned. "Here we go again." 

"So I believe that Wanda will be an excellent choice for leader," Magneto finished. 

"You're putting Wanda in charge?" Pietro gasped.

"Fine with me!" Todd grinned. 

"I don't see why not," Fred shrugged. He whispered to Lance. "Not like she didn't have the run of the place anyway." 

Pietro's cell phone went off. "Hold on a second, sorry about this," Pietro apologized. "Hello? Kitty what are you…? Oh…Hey Lance your girlfriend wants to talk to you!"

"Oh thanks!" Lance grabbed the phone. "Hey Kitty! Oh…Well I miss you more…No I miss you." He kept talking on the phone to her, lost in his own little world.

"Okay Wanda we need to get Avalanche a separate line so he can not tie up the phone when Kitty calls," Magneto sighed. 

"You're not angry that those two are back together?" Pietro cringed. 

"It doesn't bother me," Magneto told him. "We should try to stay on somewhat friendly terms with the X-Men. And besides, Destiny told me that those two will break up again anyway so…" 

"Big shock," Todd remarked. "Hey let's take a picture!"

"What? Why?" Mystique asked. 

"Well we should have something that marks this special occasion!" Todd said.

"I'll go get the camera!" Pietro ran inside and came back out with it. 

"Wonderful! The last thing I need is a constant reminder of this day!" Mystique groaned. "This is going to be painful enough!" 

"Why? You're not moving back in are ya?" Todd asked nervously.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mystique grumbled.

"We'll…discuss it," Magneto told them. 

"Why did I come back?" Mystique groaned. "I should have stayed a free agent." 

"I didn't have a choice," Mastermind muttered. "How the heck did the Russian get so lucky?"

"Xavier offered to help get Colossus' family away from the Mob and he will do it too," Irene said.

"Oh shut up Irene," Mastermind muttered. 

"Make me!" She snapped.

"Great, finally a party where I'm not the most psychotic one," Sabertooth shook his head as Irene whacked Mastermind with a cane again. "Where the hell are the beers?"

"There's only one left and it's mine!" Mystique grabbed it. 

"Over my dead body!" Sabertooth snapped.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She retorted. 

"So it will be pretty much the same as usual then?" Lance had hung up the phone and was now talking with the others. 

"I still hope Mystique doesn't move back in," Todd said to the others. Fortunately Mystique didn't hear him. She was too busy fighting Sabertooth for the last beer. 

"Yeah the house will be crowded enough anyway," Pyro said. 

"Why?" Todd asked. 

"Hey didn't he tell you the good news?" Pyro grinned. "I'm moving in!" 

This stopped everyone from fighting. The Brotherhood looked at Magneto. "I was saving that for later Pyro," Magneto glared at him.

"You mean like when everyone was drunk or something?" Mystique snapped. "Wonderful, now my house is going to be burned to the ground. I wonder if my fire insurance is still good?" 

"I foresee a great disaster ahead," Irene gulped.

"Gee what a great talent that is to be able to see the future," Mastermind said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed it."

"Guess where this cane is going to go in five seconds mister!" Irene shouted. 

The Brotherhood all looked at each other. "I miss Apocalypse," Lance sighed. 

_Cut to the picture of the Brotherhood. Sabertooth and Mystique are fighting on the left. Todd is trying to hug Wanda only to get hex bolted. Fred is eating a sandwich. Pietro is preening himself in the mirror. Pyro is setting a tree on fire. Irene is whacking Mastermind on the head with her cane. Lance is talking to Kitty on the phone and Magneto is in the middle. He has a look on his face that says 'What did I do to deserve these people?'_

_NOT THE END…ONLY THE BEGINNING_


End file.
